Harry Potter and the mystery of Mew
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Harry Potter adopted son of Mew is invited to attend Hogwarts a long with Ash Ketchum, the boy who saved his mother. With team rocket in attendance how will hogwarts survive. Harry/luna. Ash/squib misty
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the legend of Mew

Obviously a Harry Potter / Pokemon fic.

To make things clear…

In this Pokemon are magical creatures pridominantly found in Japan and France.

This is a challenge fic and I am required to write the rules as follows:

1: HP/Pokemon

2: Harry must have a pokemon

3: starts in 1st year

4: Ash is a wizard.

5: Team rocket shows up.

6: Harry, Ash or Luna was raised by Mew.

7: Different houses

8: MUST have pokemon present at hogwarts.

:Hello: Pokemon

"Hello" English

HELLO Pokedex

$Hello$ Parseltong

?Hello? Unknown language

Chapter 1;

A letter delivered to a tree.

1987, 1st of october, 1 day after You-Know-Who's defeat: Pivot drive

The night was cold and dark with a harsh wind whipping through the streets. Each house was sickeningly uniform with white picket fences and small lawns, the only thing seen out that night was a cat sitting unnaturally still in a small wall, staring at a streetlamp without merely a blink. There was a crack and an elderly figure in purple robes appeared. They had a long white beard which reached halfway down their chest, a pointed black hat and half moon spectacles.

He pulled out a silver lighter from his robes and flipped it open. With a strike of the flint, a light went out with a small pop. Several more small pops and the lights were all extinguished, all except the one illuminating number 4.

From the shadows atop the roof of number 7 though they were being watched. A small pink feline with large rear paws, big pink eyes and a large tale ending in a big puff of pink fur sat watching them with a curious gaze. She was Mew, mother of all pokemon, sadly she always outlived her children. She was the first of her kind, first of any kind, even the omanites and Kabuto, she was the first living thing on the planet, she had such a large family, yet she was alone. Not even her youngest, Zygrade, would live much longer, he had but 15 years left in his lifespan before he perished. The others had 13 at the most. Yet, her daughters Palkia and Dialga, as ever conflicting as they were, had worked together to find the only other immortal being in existance, She had first left for Godric's Hallow only to find his house in ruins, his parents dead. Giratina made sure they would have a nice afterlife. A large man named Hagrid had taken him according to the man, Sirius, she asked in her human guise, to a man called Dumbledore, from there she followed Dumbledore to here. This sickeningly plane neighborhood. She honestly thought it needed to have more colors. She was brought out of her musing by the loud popping rumble she came to associate with Alice Genny's, the girl who wanted to be a police officer, motorbike. She watched with interest as Hagrid carrying a small baby boy descended from the sky on the motorbike before landing. He was sobbing loudly about how unfair it was. Mew agreed, nobody should have to die so young to save their child, they should raise them to be the very best they can be. She watched as Dumbledore sighed, then laid the baby in a basket on the doorstep on number 4 before they all left. Mew grew furious at that. YOU DON'T LEAVE A CHILD ON A DOORSTEP IN THE COLD OF NIGHT WITH JUST A BLANKET AND A NOTE! This WONT do. Mew flew down and peered at the small child. A nasty red scar adorned his head which seeped dark energy. She frowned, and placed her paw to it. With a hiss a black ooze seeped out before it evaporated with a scream. She shuddered, a fricken Horcrux. She really hated Herpo the fowl now. She then picked up the note in her paws and began to read.

Dear Petunia Dursley

I regret to inform you that your sister Lily has passed away. She and her husban died protecting young harry from the terrorist Lord Voldemort. Please take him in and treat him as your own.

Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore.

Mew fowned sadly at the baby before she assumed her human form. An 18 year old human girl with blonde hair tied into a pony tail, pink irises, peach colored skin, wearing blue sneakers and a pink dress which reached her knees. She picked up Harry and then knocked on the door. The light upstairs flickered on and a few minutes later, a horse-faced woman with black curly hair in a lime green nightgown opened the door.

"Who are you? Its 10 at night you crazy woman" She hissed in annoyance.

Mew was slightly taken back at her tone but continued. Since she couldn't speak human too well, she did the next best thing. She lipped the words while psychically projecting what she wanted to say. "Uh, hello, uh, well…Your sister's dead, only your nefiew Harry's alive and well, here." She stumbled over her sentencing as she handed the woman the letter. She grew pale then a vicious look of sick glee, like a garvana about to eat a bunnary, crossed here face.

"The freak is dead?" She smirked then a look of disgust formed on her face as she sneered at the baby boy. "You keep him, I wont have freaks in my house, now sod off!" She stated, slamming the door on Mew. She sighed, looking down at Harry as he slept. Poor thing. Guess it's time to head back to Hoenn and the tree of life. With a soft flash of pink, she used telliport, taking her, Harry and the blanket with her. The only evidence they were there was Petunia's memory and the letter left on the front porch.

10 years later

Harry had grown up to be a fun loving young boy. His eyes were bright green rimmed with pink and his hair was messy and colored black. As her usual, he was running through the tree of life near where the pokemon lived at the base of the tree. He was playing tag with his best friends Rulio and Raichu. He ran around the corner only to run straight into a munchlax, sending both tumbling down the hill and burried in a pile of berries.

:Outch…Harry: Munchlax groaned as it sat up :There goes my lunch…oh well, two day rule: it shrugged before grabbing a handful of berries and stuffing it into its mouth.

"Sorry Munchlax." Harry replied, rubbing his head.

:HARRY! ARE YOU OKAY! MY LITTLE BOY!: Called a worried pink blur the size of his head which proceeded to ram into his chest, hugging him for all its worth.

"I'm fine memma but too tight" Harry wheezed from the small but strong pokemon.

:Hi lady mew.: Munchlax managed between bites.

Mew loosened her grip a bit as she checked over harry before finally being satisfied that he wasn't hurt. She let out a sigh of relief before softly bopping his head. :Stop scaring me like that harry: she sighed.

"Sorry memma" Harry replied before tomething tapped his shoulder. He looked behind him to see it was Raichu's thunder bolt shaped tail.

:Your it.: She stated with a smirk before using quick attack to speed off. Harry groaned before falling onto his back, too exhaused to chase or be chased any more. There was an almighty screech as a ordinary non-pokemon owl flew in and extended its leg to harr were a small letter was tied. He took the letter and thanked to owl. It bobbed its head once before flying off the way it came in.

The letter was wax sealed with a badger, snake, lion and raven on a coat of arms.

"Who would write me a letter? Let alone know where to find us?" Harry asked then opened his letter, mew reading over his shoulder.

 _Mr H. Mew_

 _Second branch of the Pecha tree_

 _Tree of life_

 _Hoenn_

 _Japan_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mudwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Mew,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_.

Both harry and mew blinked at the letter for a few seconds before harry spoke. "huh, guess you were right memma. They did get my name right." Harry stated with a small smile.

:Yep, told you so: Mew smirked victoriously with a small fist-or rather paw-pump.

A piece of parchment fell out and landed onto the ground.

A faint green glow surrounded it as it floated upwards, stopping infront of Harry's now glowing eyes.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Uniform_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

 _Set of books_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical theory by Adalbert Waffing_

 _A beginner's guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical drafts and potions by Arsinius Jigger_

 _Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander_

 _The dark forces: A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _Pokemon: A beginner's guide for trainers by Samuel Oak_

 _Other Equipment_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal Phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set of brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS AND ONLY STUDENTS WITH THEIR LISENCES MAY BRING THEIR POKEMON._

"Oh no." Harry muttered as mew read that last bit. A grin grew across her feline features. Before he could stop her, she flew off towards the tree hollow where they sleep and began rummaging through piles of toys, games and pillows of different shapes and sizes. A loud cry of :YES!: resounded as mew flew back, a pokeball between her paws balancing a trainer's card, pokedex and a Lumberry on top. She shoved them into Harry's arms with a giggle. She then proclaimed. :I'm coming with you!:


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Mystery of Mew

People have been asking me about the last paragraph of chapter one so let me explain. A trainer card is a pokemon license which alows ownership, training and battling of pokemon. A Razzberry was an easteregg refering to the tree of life scene in which mew gets paralized.

Chapter 2:

Diagon alley: new friends and old

Downtown London was a hustling and bustling area to be in. A large majority of pokemon asides Grimers, Muks and other toxic living pokemon were absent of the area asides the odd pidgey that was. How they managed to stay out of sight of the mundanes was a mystery to a certain blonde in a pink dress and boy in a blue shirt and black shorts. Mew was had to surpress a giggle as they walked past a toy store which had prank toys such as woopie coushins and trick gum. If only she had english money. Whatever that was called, last time she was here it was pence and all that.

"Hey, memma?" Harry asked looking up to the now taller mew in disguise.

"Yes?" She asked.

"isn't that ash? The boy who saved us twice now?" Harry asked pointing to a bar with a notice-me-not emmiting from it. A black haired boy with a pikachu poking its head out of a green bag walked in with a woman in a pink blouse and green dress.

"I think so, looks like you're both going to hogwarts, that's the Leaky cauldron." Mew pointed out as they crossed the road and entered the building.

Inside it was dark, dusty and smelt a tad stale. Both were honestly not surprised to see that a Gastly was floating around the ceiling.

"Hey! Ash!" Harry called as he rushed over to the boy who saved their lives.

"What? Harry, what are you doing here?" Ash asked, Pikachu popped out of the bag with a :Hello Harry!:

"Im going to Hogwarts this year." Harry stated happily.

"Really me too!" Ash laughed. "im here to get my school suplies."

"Yep." Mew smiled, popping the 'p' in amusment. "Hello again ash."

"What but.." Ash began.

"Not here, Later." Mew giggled. Ash nodded.

"Hi, I'm Delia Ketchum." Ash's mum introduced.

"Alice Mew." Mew winked while making a 'shush' sign. Delia's eyes went wide then she nodded.

"Harry Mew." Harry introduced. "She's my adopted memma." Delia nodded as pikachu climbed onto ash's shoulder.

:Hi lady mew. Hi Harry, got any ketchup?: Pikachu asked, causing both Harry and Ash to laugh.

"Sure. I think I got some." Mew stated as she dug through the admittedly bottemless pockets for several seconds before she pulled two small squirt packs of tomato ketchup and handing them to Pikachu. The small pokemon greedily ate them like there was no tomorrow.

"Pikachu really likes ketchup, doesn't he?" Delia asked with a sweatdrop. Now she understood why Ash always packed six bottles of the stuff.

"You don't now the half of it." Ash sighed.

They were interupted by a woman in green robes walking over being tailed closely by to people in casual ware and a bushy haired girl about 11 or 12 years old with buck teeth and wearing a grey jumper with blue jeans.

"Ahh, greetings miss Ketchum and Miss Mew." The woman spoke formally. Mew pouted, she hated formal. "This is Dr's Granger." She introduced.

The girl held out her hand to Ash and Harry. "Hi, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Hi, My name is Ash, Ash Ketchum and this is my budy Pikachu." Ash smiled as pikachu gave a wave from atop his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Harry Mew but just call me Harry." He introduced with a happy smile after shaking her hand. "She's my adopted memma Alice Mew." He stated. McGonagall raised a curious eye at the term "Memma" knowing it to be a Pokemon only thing and decided to keep an eye on it. However, thanks to subtile manipulations by Mew, the professor wouldn't make the connection between them and the mythical pokemon and human son duo.

"May I ask how long you've know about magic?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I think since I was three, my first memory was of memma shape-shifting." Harry spoke absently.

"ah, a Metamorphmagus?" McGonagall asked with a smile to mew. She smiled and flashed her hair fluro pink and gave herself a clown nose. Ash snorted a laugh while the grangers looked startled.

"I was just born like this, Harry's grown up with me doing this often so he's used to this, yes." Mew explained to hermione. "In fact, I seem to recall him levitating one time to reach the cookie jar." She pouted. "Darn good cookies too, took forever to find." Harry had the decency to blush at that.

"I was only four." Harry muttered.

"Oh dear, I know that feeling." Emma Granger chuckled while hermione blushed. "Hermione did the same at age eight, thought were were going mad until Professor Sprout was it? Came and explained everything to us last year."

"New Island." Ash muttered quietly.

"You don't have to say anything Ash." Harry stated calmly and supportingly.

"New island?" Dan Granger asked, confused. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at this.

"Kinda my fault." Mew muttered. "My hot headed brother challanged me to a deul." She sighed, using the cover story the three of them agreed upon. "It was destroying the local area and ash flung himself in the path of two dangerous blasts to stop us fighting, the fact he didn't disintergrate was astounding and brave, my moron brother appologized and left, the jerk." She muttered, still annoyed at her annoying male, arrogant clone. "After he was revived he started manipulating Aura, that in itself is terrifying. That led to him saving my home from being leveled when its magic went haywire due to its wards screwing up and him and harry worked to save my life." She smiled. "Eventually it was down to Jessie and James of team Rocket trying to break in."

"Oh dear lord, they didn't?" McGonagall groaned. "James is a forth year Ravenclaw and Jessie a Third Year Slytherin. They have a obsession with getting approval and will try anything to earn some money."

"Well, good thing Im not too smart." Ash muttered.

"Get rid of the 'too' twerp." Gritted a seething pink haired woman in a white shirt with a red R on it. Next to her was a blue haired man with the same clothing. "To protect the world from devistation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!" The blue haired man continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Continued the woman.

"To extend our reach to the start above!"

"Jessie!" The woman called.

"And James!" The man added.

"Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie called.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight! And FIGHT!" James called.

"MEOWTH! That's right!" Called the talkiing cat-scratch pokemon. The Grangers, including Hermione and most of the pub looked confused.

"Wait a moment. I recognise that uniform." Delia stated. She then nodded. "I designed these for Ash's Father Antonio Geovanni."

"SAY WHAAAATTTT?!" Ash and team rocket called in utter disbelief.

"The twerp is the boss man's kid?" James gulped.

"It was your fault for saying we nab pikachu!" Jessie retorted loudly.

"HEY THAT WAS YOUR IDEA!" James shouted.

"HEY! GET BACK TO WORK!" The bartender called in annoyance.

"Yes sir." Team rocket sighed before walking to the back room with a bucket and three mops.P


End file.
